Estrellas nevadas
by Angie Brightside
Summary: Hacer equipo con la persona que te gusta es inconveniente, dicen. Esta no es la manera en que Ochako pensó que eso afectaría su desempeño, no obstante.


Probablemente no sea una sorpresa que Ochako ame los cielos llenos de estrellas, ya que su don está relacionado con el espacio exterior. Muchas de sus pertenencias tienen constelaciones, planetas o galaxias en sus diseños. La asocian con el sol por su personalidad brillante, positiva y cálida. Es algo irónico, porque no puede ver lo que más ama del cielo cuando el astro rey está en lo alto.

No es que prefiera la noche por sobre el día; ella prefiere las estrellas por sobre las nubes. Puede divertirse tratando de descifrar a qué se parece esa esponjosa nube blanca sobre su cabeza, pero Ochako se fascina más con la historia tras algunas de las estrellas, con cómo pueden ser las guías que salvan a los viajeros perdidos en la intemperie, con su aparente brillo blanco que luce más bien azul si presta mayor atención.

La razón principal por la que a Ochako le gusta salir de noche es para ver al cielo mientras está afuera y contemplar esos pequeños puntos brillantes en medio de la oscuridad —sabe que las estrellas no son pequeñas realmente, solo parecen serlo porque están a kilómetros de distancia, dándole una pista de lo enormes que en verdad son; pero la perspectiva es lo importante aquí—.

El invierno es una estación complicada. La noche es de por sí fría; la nieve la vuelve aún más helada, por lo que no es tan cómodo caminar por las calles pintadas de blanco tan tarde. Sin embargo, ese ambiente es hermoso para disfrutar de la belleza del cielo estrellado. Ochako está atrapada entre el disgusto y la maravilla.

Otra cosa que ama y odia del invierno son las peleas de bolas de nieve. Son divertidas, por supuesto, pero podrían ser muchísimo mejores si pudiera usar su don para controlar la trayectoria de las bolas de nieve sin congelar sus dedos. Una vez intentó cortar las puntas de los dedos de sus guantes cuando era una niña, pero eso no funcionó tan bien y solo se ganó un regaño de sus padres por dañarlos. Las pocas veces que Ochako hizo trampa, se quitó solo un guante una vez que tenía una montaña de bolas de nieve listas, tocó cada una rápidamente y volvió a colocarse la protección al instante. Como era algo problemático —las náuseas y la falta de velocidad en sus lanzamientos eran enemigos más grandes que las personas contra las que luchaba—, esa técnica fue abandonada.

Pero hoy, _oh_ , hoy será una asombrosa oportunidad de traerla de vuelta. Su resistencia ha crecido con los años y _no_ dejará que su equipo sea el único sin dones involucrados en su estilo de juego.

Esa tarde, Kirishima ha invitado a la clase entera a una pelea de bolas de nieve en el parque. Las reglas son simples: escoger una pareja y usar los dones como quieran para atacar. Todo se complica cuando su compañero es Iida, quien cree que le será imposible patear las bolas de nieve sin destruirlas.

Hacer equipo con la persona que te gusta es inconveniente, dicen. Esta no es la manera en que Ochako pensó que eso afectaría su desempeño, no obstante.

Es por eso que ahora están ocultándose detrás de un enorme árbol mientras las manos grandes de Iida forman bolas de nieve perfectamente redondas y ella vigila los alrededores.

—¿Por qué solo yo estoy haciendo esto? —pregunta él después de la cuarta bola.

—Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que nadie se acerque lo suficiente para atacarnos —dice Ochako mientras se asoma con cuidado por el tronco grueso. Se esconde de nuevo después de divisar a Dark Shadow buscando a alguien a quien emboscar.

—¿Y cuál será nuestra estrategia? ¿Crees que se destruirían si las pateo luego de que actives tu don en ellas?

—¡Eso es algo que podemos probar! —concuerda—, pero tengo algo más pacífico en mente.

—¿Pacífico?

—Escucha: las hago flotar y las dirijo hacia quien sea que esté cerca. ¡Ni siquiera se enterarán de dónde vino la bola y no tendremos que arriesgarnos a ser vistos! ¿Qué piensas?

—Suena bien. No muy emocionante, pero es buena idea. —Iida coloca una mano bajo su barbilla—. Es más seguro que correr contigo sobre mis hombros mientras lanzas las bolas de nieve. Después de todo, la seguridad va primero.

Ochako quiere reír, pero también está frustrada por lo que parece ser una oportunidad perdida de estar más cerca de Iida.

—¡Aún podemos intentar eso! ¡Será más divertido!

—Necesitamos definir nuestra estrategia por ahora. ¿Cuál prefieres?

—Veamos qué tan rápido puedo moverlas con mi don primero —contesta a la vez que junta sus manos en un aplauso, sonriente.

Desnuda su mano izquierda y le pasa el guante a Iida. Apenas un segundo después, una bola de nieve flota entre ellos. Él le regresa el guante de inmediato; no le da chance al frío de incomodarla. Ochako se lo agradece y procede a ponérselo, pero casi frena a mitad de camino cuando escucha un jadeo. En su lugar, pregunta:

—¿Qué sucede, Iida-kun? ¿Alguien viene?

—Nuestra propia bola de nieve vino a mí. —Su tono lastimero la alerta.

—¿Qué? —Cuando Ochako eleva la mirada, debe suprimir su carcajada detrás de sus manos. Hay nieve por toda su cabeza y un poco sobre sus hombros. Sus lentes también se han ensuciado, mas no lo suficiente para bloquear su vista—. ¡Lo siento! —No suena tan honesto entre sus risillas—. Supongo que me distraje y te golpeó por accidente.

Iida limpia sus lentes.

—¿Eso cuenta como un equivalente de un autogol?

— _¿Qué?_ —En serio, no la ayuda en lo absoluto para que aguante la risa—. No cuenta si nadie más te ve, ¡así que límpiate de una vez!

Aun si dijo eso, es ella quien se pone de puntillas para sacudir su cabello. Luego se detiene, asombrada. Iida la mira con ojos confundidos, sin embargo, Ochako está demasiado fijada en la agradable combinación frente a ella como para ser consciente de ello. Hebras azul oscuro decoradas con nieve blanca. Quizás se esté volviendo loca, pero jura que ante sus ojos hay una noche estrellada en miniatura.

—¿Uraraka-kun? —No lo escucha. Está perdida tratando de dibujar constelaciones en su coronilla sin desvanecerlas. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que el cabello de Iida es del color exacto de los cielos que tanto admira? Tenía que ser por accidente, una bola de nieve impactándolo por un descuido suyo, que descubriera esto—. ¡Uraraka-kun, ¿estás bien?! —Y él es quien pregunta eso, como si no hubiese sido la víctima hace unos segundos.

Sus miradas se cruzan, y Ochako siente que visita el espacio exterior nuevamente. No es solo su cabello; sus ojos contienen estrellas más pequeñas que no brillan con tanta intensidad a menudo.

Cuando siente que está a punto de sacudirla, manos grandes tomándola por sus hombros más delgados con delicadeza, murmura su nombre casi sin enterarse.

—¿Tengo mucha nieve en mi cabello? Lo estabas mirando muy fijo. —Arquea una ceja.

—¡No es tanta! —Entra en pánico, sus mejillas se calientan cada vez más—. Solo sacude tu cabello un poco y debería irse.

—De acuerdo. —Mientras lo hace, Ochako se pregunta por qué su cara también ha enrojecido, mas no tanto como piensa en lo maravilloso que es ver a Iida sonrojado, al borde de la vergüenza.

—¡Sé rápido! —Lo apura para distraerse de sus propios pensamientos—. ¡Vamos a perder si no anotamos puntos! ¡Tendrás que cargarme!

—¿Escogeremos esa estrategia?

—¡Es la más rápida y eso es justo lo que necesitamos ahora!

La tercera vez que la mente de Ochako viaja al espacio exterior ese día es cuando el agarre firme de Iida la mantiene a salvo aun cuando su balance depende de su mano libre mientras corren entre un montón de bolas de nieve como meteoritos que intentan derrumbar su nave en vano; ellos derrotan a todos los que se cruzan en su camino y ganan esta guerra nevada.

Tal vez, para la próxima se asegure de que Iida también vaya allá con ella, de modo que haya una cantidad ilimitada de galaxias por descubrir juntos.


End file.
